Fatty alcohol sulphates (FAS) are surfactants used for various applications, such as in synthetic soaps, toothpastes, cosmetics and other personal care products, emulsifying agents in polymerization processes, and household and industrial cleaning formulations. The process for the manufacturing of concentrated fatty alcohol sulphates which is known in the art consists of three consecutive steps, namely: 1) sulphation of the organic raw material, which is an alcohol of natural or synthetic source having a chain length of C.sub.8 to C.sub.20, by SO.sub.3 ; 2) neutralization of the unstable acidic alcohol sulphate produced to form stable salt of the cation used (e.g., sodium, potassium, ammonium, magnesium, or mono-, di- or triethanol amines); and 3) drying. The neutralized product can be processed as a dilute liquid with 25-35% active material, or as a concentrated semi-solid with 60-75% active material, where the active agent may be, for example, sodium alcohol sulphate. The final stage of the process is the drying of the neutralized salts of FAS, to obtain the non-sticky solid form.